The Ending
by RaiKimLover
Summary: OneShot Retelling of the good ending from FFX2, plus my input of the perfect ending the way I want it. First FFX2 fic. R&R TidusYuna. Thanks!


Airship Celsius (Yuna's POV)

_He's Home. _The Voice of the Fayth whispered in my ear as we flew over Spira. I immediately knew where that was. Home. I ran to the front of the ship, and practically screamed at Brother.

"We need to go to Besaid. Now!," I shouted at him.

Brother recoiled at my outburst. "But we were just going to visit Nooj."

Rikku came up beside me. "What is it Yunie," she asked me.

"He's Home," I said repeating the words of the Fayth.

"You mean _him_." She asked.

I nodded, wishing that Brother would fly the ship to Besaid.

Rikku marched up to Brother's seat. "Fly the ship to Besaid. Don't make me hurt you."

Brother eyed Rikku, but changed the direction of the Airship.

Rikku pulled me aside, as Paine approached as well. "Yunie, how do you know?" Rikku asked me.

I knew I should've told them about my talk with the Fayth, if I could have Tidus back. But it seemed like a memory I wanted to keep to myself unless he didn't come back. "Well..." I began.

"Whats going on," Paine asked me.

"Tidus is back," Rikku jumped in.

"The one who looked like Shuyin?" Paine asked again.

"Yeah, Tidus looked like him." I had to admit, it was almost creepy how weird they were connected. Zanarkand. Lenne, as the Summoner. Shuyin, her lover. Shuyin and Tidus looked so much alike, at first I mistook Shuyin for Tidus.

"Well, we should be there soon," Rikku told me.

"I hope your right," I said. It felt like an eternity since brother had changed course for Besaid.

Besaid (Tidus POV)

I woke up. Underwater. My hands wrapped around my knees. Where was I? I stretched, and began to swim my way back to the surface. Was I back? I broke the surface. Wipe a hand across my face, and twisted around, to see that I was on the beach of Besaid. Just like when Sin spat me out here... How long had it been anyways. I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled loud. Was Yuna here? I floated on my back, looking to the sky. I then swam to the shore. I was able to walk now. I turned back to the sea, and in the sky an Airship was flying in the sky. I looked at it, then realized it was landing.

The Ship came down, me ducking the various parts. I heard a door drop and then I turned to see Yuna. My Yuna. Dropping into the water. She wasn't a shy Summoner now, I noticed. Her new outfit, fit a whole different personality. She ran to me and this time, she didn't pass through me. I hugged, her, held her tight, afraid to let her go.

"Are you real?" she asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. "I think so." I replied.

I pulled away to look at her, as she did the same. "Do I pass," I eventually asked.

"Mhhm," was her reply. "Your back," she added.

"I am back." I pulled her close again. "I'm home."

"Welcome home," she said to me. She slowly wrapped her arms around me. "Yes, home," she concluded.

"Hey you two, get a room, will ya," a familiar voice came from the beach.

I turned to the beach to see the whole village there, the Aurochs, townsfolk, Lulu. And of course Wakka.

"Whassup," Wakka said.

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?," I asked him.

He made a gesture. I turned back to Yuna and grabbed her hand, we started to run to the beach. She ran ahead of me. Her laughter filled my ears. "You know, you've changed."

"Well, you've missed a few things."

"I wanna hear everything," I said to her as we made it to the beach.

Wakka greeted me with a hand on my shoulder. Lulu was behind him. Holding a..a baby.

"Who's that," I asked to no one in particular.

"Vidina," Wakka answered.

"His and Lulu's," Yuna told me.

"You and Lulu? Right on. I really have missed a few things."

Then someone tackled me. Yuna came to my side and helped me up. I saw the whole Besaid Aurochs team, with Letty looking at me guiltily. "Yo, Tidus, man. Where you been. It hasn't been the same without you."

I laughed. "Missing your star player huh?" I asked.

They laughed and all began talking at once. I grabbed Yuna's hand again, and we started walking back to the town.

Nightfall (Yuna's POV)

We were the only ones left around the fire. Me and Tidus. His arms wrapped around me. Just like Wakka and Lulu were the night they'd named Vidina. The fire was burning in the center of the town, celebrating Tidus's return. I gripped his hand tight. I was afraid that if I let go, he would be lost to me again. I didn't want this night to end either. I was more afraid to wake up and find out it had all been a dream.

_Words left unspoken for 1000 years._

That thought came into my head. Maybe not 1000 years. It had felt like it though.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

He wrapped his hands around my shoulders, just like when after we defeated Sin. When I started to see him fade. To disappear. When I said I loved him. He didn't need words to tell me that two years ago.

"I love you too Yuna, I never want to leave you again."

I leaned my head against his chest. "Me neither."

"I don't know how I came back, but I'll do everything to stay."

"The Fayth asked me." I told him.

"Hmm," he looked at me.

"After we defeated Vegnagun and Shuyin, I heard your whistle in the Farplane Glen, and then the Fayth appeared. They asked me if I heard it. I did, then he asked if I wanted us to walk together again. I said yes to that. He said he couldn't promise anything. But he would do what he could. And here you are.

"Vegnagun, Shuyin?" he asked.

"Long story," I told him. "What important is that your back."

He turned my head to face me, then kissed me. I instantly remember Macalania Woods.

When he drew back from me, I smiled at him. "Don't ever leave me again," I told him.

"I promise." he said as he hugged me again.

&&&

I know, not RaiKim sorry guys. But, this is my first FFX-2 fic, so, bear with me. I recently beat the game and decided to write about a different couple for once. Tell me if it's any good. Thanks, I know theres an ending after this. But this is my perfect ending. I decided to span my horizons, new perspective, so I'm open to any and all criticism, so feel free. I think they belong together. Tidus and Yuna that is, I mean thats why theyre a couple on my profile. So if this is any good at all please tell me, I really would like to try my hand at FFX-2 storys!

-RaiKimLover


End file.
